Mizuumi's point of view
by Nakita Tsuchi
Summary: While Naruto, Kiba, Shika, Neji and Chouji are chasing after Sasuke, Mizuumi has her own troubles back in Konoha. See what mini adventures Mizuumi has to go through. Also, later she must help pursue Sasuke. Also, Nakita even has her own problems. KibaXOC
1. Mizuumi's Worry

Hey all!!!!! I finally started a new story!! Hurrah! Anyways, I hope you like it, and plz review!

Mizuumi stood on her balcony over looking her home, Konoha. She sighed. About a day ago, a close friend and teamate had ran from the village, Sasuke Uchiha. She understood Sasuke's need to get revenge, after all, her entire family was killed too. She always had treated Sasuke like a brother, hoping that it would give him the feeling of having a family, even if it really wasn't his family. She thought of Nakita, another close friend and who Mizuumi called, a sister, they didn't look anything alike though. Nakita had been even closer to Sasuke then Mizuumi was. For instance, when Nakita spent her first few weeks in Konoha, she stayed with the Uchiha's before she moved in with Mizuumi. Nakita was worried about Sasuke. Mizuumi ran her fingers through her black hair and sighed. Also, Mizuumi's brother had left to go after Sasuke. Naruto, always understood Sasuke's pain also. Naruto had been through so much with Sasuke. It was obvious that he was going to stop at nothing to get Sasuke back. The one thing that lingered in Mizuumi's mind the most is that Kiba, her best friend, and crsuh, had gone too. Mizuumi knew for a fact that there were some of Orochimaru's subordinites with Sasuke. If they were from Orochimaru, they probably had curse marks. Which meant they might get hurt.

Mizuumi focused her blue eyes on the forests outside Konoha's walls. She wished she could go, but Tsunade said not until she gave the signal, the word to say that she should pursue. Mizuumi closed her eyes and tried to imagine that everyone was safe, and that they already had Sasuke and was coming home safely. She took a deep breath.

"I should trust them more. They're stronger then they were a year ago." Mizuumi sadi to herself, "I'm only worried because there's nothing else to do. I'll go see if there's anything I can do around Konoha"

She smiled at her own words, for they cheered her up. She walked downstairs and took a peek in her kitchen. Nakita was sitting at the table, looking a slight bit depressed. The corners of Mizuumi's mouth immediatly went down. She quietly walked behind Nakita and put a hand on Kita's shoulder. Kita's eyes widened and she looked behind her. Mizuumi gave a slight smile. Mizuumi noticed Kita had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kita, don't worry. We can count on them to bring Sasuke back. Remember, our resident genius, Shikamaru is leading them and with Naruto's determination, they could go on for weeks and never give up. So stop crying and start smiling. We need to believe in them." Mizuumi said seriously. Nakita smiled a bit and wiped her tears away with the back of her hands.

"Thanks Mizu-chan, I needed to hear that. If you need me i'll be helping out at Ichiraku Ramen" Nakita bowed and smiled. She walked out of the kitchen and out the door. Mizuumi smiled again. She walked into her bedroom and opened her drawer. She grabbed her kunai holder and strapped it to her thigh. She walked out of her house, locking the door behind her.

"Where to go first?" she asked herself.

"AAAAAAHH!!!!!!!" a famliar scream was heard in the distance. Mizuumi looked towards the direction of the scream. She started to run towards it.

Sorry about the cliffy, but cliffies akways makes chapters fun right? Right? 


	2. Nakita's been kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

_Recap: Mizuumi ran towards the direction of the familiar scream_

She weaved through the crowd until she came out of it to see Ichiraku Ramen. It was on fire and burning down. Mizuumi faced her palms towards the shop and focused chakra in her palms and water began to shoot out of her hands, stopping the flames on the Ichiraku Ramen shop from getting bigger. Then she ran in. She saw Ayame sitting on the floor. She then saw Mr. Ichiraku sitting not to far away. She ran over to him to see if he was okay.

"Mr. Ichiraku! What happened here? Everything is burnt!" Mizuumi asked worried.

"These shinobi, came, said they wanted the demon, then they grabbed Kita and ran" Mr. Ichiraku said, out of breath.

Mizuumi's eyes widened. They took Nakita? She had to follow them.

"Which direction did they go?" Mizuumi asked. She was worried for her sister's health and safety.

"They went north, towards the Fire countries border" Mr. Ichiraku said, while getting up slowly.

Mizuumi nodded. That scream earlier was most likely Nakita. Mizuumi ran out of the shop and ran west.

She had been running through this forest for too long. She stopped and made a hand sign.

"Miracle eye!" Mizuumi stated as she activated her Kekkei Genkai. Her eyes turned a hazy blue. This was her copy eye. It was like the Sharingan except she could copy Kekkei Genkai too. Then her eyes turned white and veins pulsed on each side of her eyes. The Byakugan. She looked around. Then she saw Nakita's chakra pattern. They were pretty close to crossing the border, so she had to move fast. Her eyes turned green. Speed. She jetted off towards Nakita's kidnappers. There were a lot of traps. She dodged trap wire after trap wire. The closer she got the more complicated the traps became. Until she reached where she couldn't go any further. Every in of the ground and all over the trees were covered in bombs. There were even trap wires with bombs hanging off of them. These guys had really made sure no one could follow them. She gulped. She did feel thought, as if something wasn't right. She squinted at the bombs. They were all genjutsu! But it was powerful. No wonder she hadn't noticed right away. She smiled and walked through the area. Suddenly a patch of grass set on fire. No, they had painted an explosion tag green. And she had set it off. Next thing she remembered, was seeing white, and red.

Nakita woke up, being hauled through the forest by her captors. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened. Someone had walked into the shop yelling they were after a demon, then, she was knocked out. She tried to move, but nothing worked.

"No point in trying to move. We've tied you up with chakra binds" the man carrying her said. Nakita tried to look up but couldn't. It was as if all her strength had been taken away. All she could see was the black and red on the man's cloak. Black and red.

"Akatsuki!" she yelled her thought out. She heard the man let out a grunt.

"Not bad. You landed right on target." The man said confidently. Nakita sighed. If he was from the Akatsuki there was no point in trying to escape. She thought of everyone in Konoha. She was afraid. Were they going to be okay? Was she ever going to see them again? She heard an explosion in the distance.

"Looks like your friend fell for my trap. They stepped on one of my bombs." The man sneered. Nakita's eyes widened. Which of her friends was it that had stepped on the bomb? She silently prayed to herself.

"Please, whoever it was that set off that bomb, don't let them die."


	3. Just friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Mizuumi opened her eyes and immediately pain shot through her entire body. She let out a breathless gasp. She could only lift her head a bit to see that most of her body was bandaged. She looked around where she was. She wasn't in Konoha. She wasn't in the forest either. It was a cave.

"You shouldn't move too much. Your injuries were really bad when I found you." A familiar male voice stopped her.

"Kiba? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I heard an explosion so I separated from the group." Kiba said, now next to her bed.

"I'll be fine don't worr-" Mizuumi said while trying to get up, but immediately fell back down from the pain.

"I know you are determined, but don't overdo it, if I hadn't found you, you probably would have bled to death." Kiba said seriously, holding Mizuumi down. Mizuumi just stared into space for a second before realizing what she had been chasing from the start. By now, the kidnapper is long gone. She dropped her head into her hands and her tears began to flow down her cheeks. Kiba looked at her worried wondering if he had said something wrong.

"Mizuumi? Are you alright?" Kiba asked.

"I-I w-was c-chasing, s-someone who h-had k-kidnapped K-Kita, b-but n-now that I l-lost them, s-she's g-gone f-forever!" Mizuumi cried.

"Don't worry! With mine and Akamaru's sense of smell we can catch them." Kiba comforted. Mizuumi's eyes brightened up

"R-really?" she asked.

"Yeah, but on one condition." Kiba said seriously.

"Anything!" Mizuumi yelled.

"You have to stay here and rest. Your wounds are pretty bad." Kiba said quietly. Mizuumi frowned and nodded. Kiba smiled, waved and ran out of the cave with Akamaru close behind.

All she could do was watch him go, and the first question that she wondered was, was Kiba going to be alright? She looked at her hands, all bandaged up. Some more tears slid down her cheeks. She. She really couldn't do anything.

(Kiba's Point of view)

Seeing Mizuumi cry made him feel pushed to do something to help her. She was one of the strongest people he had known. Even the most deadly of wounds couldn't make her cry. So if she was this upset, he had to do something, just to see her smile again. He remembered how when they were really young.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Shikamaru throw the ball over here!" Chouji called to Shikamaru._

_"You'd better catch!" Shikamaru called back. Shikamaru threw the ball. It bounced off Chouji's hands. Kiba made a dive and caught it._

_"Nice save Kiba!" Naruto yelled._

_"Yahoo! I caught it!" Kiba jumped up and down, "Coming your way Naruto!"_

_"Alright!" Naruto smiled. Kiba threw it and Naruto caught it. Naruto threw it back with too much enthusiasm and threw it right over Kiba's head. Kiba sighed and turned around and ran to the ball, it had landed near the tree swing. When he grabbed it he saw something blue behind it. He looked and saw a girl wearing a blue kimono dress. She had black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes like Naruto. She must have been watching them play._

_"Hey there, I'm Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba smiled, "Do you want to play with us?"_

_The girls eyes brightened up and she nodded._

_"What's your name?" Kiba asked._

_"I'm Mizuumi Kitai." Mizuumi said shyly. Kiba led her to the group._

_"This is Mizuumi and she wants to join us" Kiba smiled._

_"Kiba, are you sure, she may get hurt." Naruto said._

_"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't hurt you" Mizuumi stated._

_"That sounded like a challenge" Naruto smirked, "Your on!"_

_In the end, Mizuumi definatly won. She dominated. She was smiling like crazy. _

_End flashback_

That had been the first time he had met her, and the first time he had ever talked to her or seen her smile. With other kids Mizuumi passed off as a bit odd, because she never went to a kuinochi school to learn flower arranging like other girls, she hung out with the guys.

_Another Flashback_

_Mizuumi walked with Kiba, Amazingly, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji. She had been hanging out with the guys for awhile. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Sakura, a girl with pink hair and green eyes, and Ino, a girl with blonde hair and cerulean eyes. Mizuumi knew that they both had crushes on Sasuke, so she wondered if they were jealous? Mizuumi didn't tell anyone that she didn't like Sasuke, but that she actually liked Kiba. All the girls just assumed since that Mizuumi was the adopted granddaughter of the third hokage that she was rich, and was meant to be with the Uchiha boy. Everyday she would meet with the guys, they would run around Konoha causing mayhem, well except Sasuke, he pretended he didn't know us, but would then rejoin us. But, Mizuumi slowly noticed after the years, that this life long friendship was breaking apart. After about one year of fun, Sasuke stopped meeting up with the group, then Chouji, then Shikamaru, and last Naruto. Only then did Mizuumi hang out with Kiba, and every once in a while, catch a glimpse of an old friend. Then it ended up being that Mizuumi had to stop, for the fact that she climbed the ranks of a shinobi at a young age, and before she knew it, she was so packed with missions, she would either be busy out on missions or locked in her room filling out reports. Kiba had to admit, he missed his old friend, but he saw her sometimes, but he knew, she never saw him._

_Flashback ended_

A year later, Mizuumi met Nakita, and that he knew, would definatly be a never ending friendship.

_Flashback_

_Mizuumi wandered around, she had a 5 minute break before she had to go again, she knew she had no time to visit friends, so she wandered. Then she saw a girl with white hair being picked on by some kids. She ran over and defended the girl. After a while, long after her 5 minute break, the kids left. _

_"Hey, are you okay?" Mizuumi asked._

_"I'm fine." The girl answered._

_"Tell me, what's your name?" Mizuumi asked again._

_"Nakita Tsuchi" Nakita replied._

_"Nice to meet you" Mizuumi smiled and looked at a nearby clock, "Oh man! I'm late! I'd love to talk more but I have a mission, maybe I'll come back to this spot later! See you!" Mizuumi ran off._

_After time, the two became inseparable. Then the two made there first appearance in a place everyone got to know, Konoha Academy. That's when Kiba finally got to see his old friend after all those years. He barely even recognized her. She had really grown from the some-what shy girl she used to be. And to his surprise, she wasn't even a student at the academy, Nakita was, and Mizuumi was one of the helping teachers. But, luckily at the academy, the old friendship had been renewed. Kiba and Mizuumi had become the best of friends, but Kiba always wanted them to be more. But, he thought she could never feel the same._

_Flashback ended_

Maybe now he could do something for her, maybe even somehow show her how he really felt.

"Arf!" Akamaru let out a bark that meant he found the scent of Nakita's kidnappers. Now this was a chase to see if he could save someone who was important to someone, who was important to him.

**Sorry if this chapter was mushy, and a lot of flashbacks. And that the ending sentence might be a bit confusing..PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
